Characters
There are 150 playable characters in Naruto Arena, 22 of which are useable by default. The player fight battles with a team consisting of THREE of these characters, chosen by the player before each battle . The default team, the team given to every account upon its inception, consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Most players change this combination of characters based on their playing style and preferences. ---- Characters This is a list of all the characters available in Naruto Arena. 'Characters Available Upon Signing Up For An Account' Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino Hyuuga Hinata Nara Shikamaru Akimichi Chouji Yamanaka Ino Hyuuga Neji Rock Lee Tenten Gaara of the Desert Kankuro Temari Dosu Kinuta Kin Tsuchi Zaku Abumi Haku Young Kakashi Uchiha Obito Rin 'Unlockable Characters (Non-Shippuden)' ---- Demon Brothers Momochi Zabuza Oboro Shigure Jiroubou Kidoumaru Sakon Tayuya Kaguya Kimimaro Touji Mizuki Umino Iruka Akadou Yoroi Mitarashi Anko Shizune Yakushi Kabuto Hatake Kakashi Yuhi Kurenai Sarutobi Asuma Maito Gai Namikaze Minato Gekko Hayate Baki Orochimaru Jiraiya Tsunade Sandaime Hokage Shodaime Hokage Nidaime Hokage Gaara Rehabiliated Kyuubi Naruto Cursed Seal Sasuke Hoshigaki Kisame Uchiha Itachi Unlockable Characters (Shippuden) Uzumaki Naruto (S) Haruno Sakura (S) Sai (S) Hatake Kakashi (S) Yamato (S) Rock Lee (S) Tenten (S) Hyuuga Neji (S) Maito Gai (S) Akimichi Chouji (S) Yamanaka Ino (S) Nara Shikamaru (S) Sarutobi Asuma (S) Hyuuga Hinata (S) Aburame Shino (S) Inuzuka Kiba (S) Yamashiro Aoba (S) Izumo and Kotetsu (S) Inuzuka Tsume (S) Akimichi Chouza (S) Yamanaka Inoichi (S) Morino Ibiki (S) Aburame Torune (S) Yamanaka Fu (S) Shimura Danzo (S) Chiyo (S) Kankuro (S) Kazekage Gaara (S) Temari (S) Akatsuchi (S) Nii Yugito (S) Killer Bee (S) Hachibi Bee (S) Shee (S) Ao (S) Four Tail Kyuubi Naruto (S) Jiraiya (S) Fukasaku and Shima (S) Sennin Jiraiya (S) Sennin Naruto (S) Yakushi Kabuto (S) Orochimaru (S) Uchiha Sasuke (S) Hozuki Suigetsu (S) Karin (S) Juugo (S) Mangekyou Sasuke (S) Cursed Seal Juugo (S) Kisame Body Double (S) Itachi Body Double (S) Deidara (S) Hidan (S) Sasori of the Red Sand (S) Kakuzu (S) Uchiha Itachi (S) Konan (S) Hoshigaki Kisame (S) Zetsu (S) Tobi (S) Nagato (S) Animal Path Pein (S) Asura Path Pein (S) Human Path Pein (S) Deva Path Pein (S) Naraka Path Pein (S) Preta Path Pein (S) Darui (S) Konan of the Rain (S) Kyuubi Naruto (S) Yugao (S) Atsui (S) Zaji (S) Ittan (S) Kitsuchi (S) Kurotsuchi (S) Dodai (S) Omoi (S) Utakata (S) Maki (S) Unlockable Edo Tensei Characters Edo Tensei Deidara (S) Edo Tensei Sasori (S) Edo Tensei Zabuza (S) Edo Tensei Haku (S) Edo Tensei Jinin (S) Edo Tensei Ameyuri (S) Edo Tensei Jinpachi (S) Edo Tensei Kuriarare (S) Edo Tensei Jinapchi (S) Edo Tensei Pakura (S) Edo Tensei Gari (S) Edo Tensei Ginkaku (S) Edo Tensei Kinkaku (S) Edo Tensei Hanzo (S) Edo Tensei Yondaime Kazekage (S) Edo Tensei Sandaime Raikage (S) Edo Tensei Nidaime Mizukage (S) Edo Tensei Nidaime Tsuchikage (S) Edo Tensei Toroi (S) Edo Tensei Nagato (S) Edo Tensei Torune (S) Edo Tensei Fukai (S) Edo Tensei Chiyo (S) Edo Tensei Kimimaro (S) Edo Tensei Chukichi (S) Edo Tensei Fuguki (S)